Darkness Never Fades
by Crowfeather's girl
Summary: As the group lives on in the Prison, new problems arise, starting with The Governor and Woodbury. What will become of the group after his town comes rolling through the prison? Sequel to "Stolen Into The Night." Fight The Dead, Fear The Living.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: As you can see, my last story, "Stolen into the Night." Had hit about fifteen chapters. Well, I think it's better if I just started the sequel now ^^ Enjoy and if there's anything you really wanna see in this story, then just tell me :D**_

The loss of their child was hard on Rick, but losing Lori was even harder. She died a week after her dark haired child, her body weak from the infection that was raging war on her body. The infection killed her slower then the guilt that was eating her from the inside out. The guilt that her first born was not Rick's son. The guilt that Carl was Shane's.

The news came a shock to Rick, a shock that quickly turned to anger as he thought about it, putting two and two together. Lori had been cheating on him for a good fifteen years. Oh, she loved him, no one could deny that, but she had always loved Shane, her faithful fuck buddy.

Of course Lori was going to leave Rick. She couldn't stand the guilt she was feeling. If Rick hadn't been shot that day, she would have left. Their marriage was in tatters and every conversation ended in stinging comment sent his way every time they spoke to each other.

Their marriage was dying and there was no way to rekindle that fire.

"All hell broke loose the next day." Lori whispered hoarsely to her silent husband and child, tears streaming down Carl's face as he looked down at his mother. Why had she done this to him? He was living a lie. The man he had called father was not his father, instead, he had shot down his father.

"The broadcasts had said they were moving all patients to Atlanta, but then Shane told us you had died in the Hospital." Lori said weakly, her face pale as the infection continued to kill her. When Rick had returned from the dead, Lori tried desperately to push the man she loved away, hoping she could fix her marriage.

Lori honestly wanted to make it work. What had really sent Lori into a panic attack was when she had arrived Hershel's farm, tube sprouting from Rick's arm as he gave his own blood to her son. It took her a moment to realize he and Shane shared the same blood, as Shane had given his own blood to Rick when he had been shot that faithful day.

"Shane didn't know about Carl." Lori whispered, seconds before she died.

"I'm so sorry." Were her last words before the infection took her life.

Carol lay awake well after the others went to bed, just cradling Baby Rose in her arms. The moonlight filtered through the barred window, casting a faint shadow across Daryl's face as he slept. Carol smiled as she watched him. He needed the sleep badly. He and Rick took all the time clearing the prison out, along with picking up night watches and hunting. The man was exhausted.

Rose snuggled into Carol's chest, making a soft cooing sound as she did, her hands squeezing Carol's skin as she nuzzled her chest. Carol sighed, holding the baby close to her. Her heart pricked as she thought of her daughter. This time ten years ago, Carol was cuddling Sophia into her chest, breathing in her sweet scent as she slept. Carol listened to her surroundings, trying to push the sound of Carl's sobs away. They echoed throughout the prison, grief mingled in his tears as he cried.

Carl hadn't pushed away from Rick when he heard his mother. In fact, he embraced Rick. Maybe it was because Rick had been around him all this time, or because he had shot down Shane when he came back as a walker, Carol didn't know. After Lori died, they set out immediately to attend to her burial. She was shot, as he child, and placed to rest outside the prison. Daryl had taken watch as they buried her, watching for walkers in case they came out of the woods.

They hadn't yet cleared the courtyard, in fact they were no where near finished clearing the prison. A night didn't go by where you didn't hear the moan of a walker as it shuffled through the deserted hallways. Then the hurried footsteps of Glenn or T-Dog in pursuit of the walker, taking it down. =

Carol rested a hand on her belly, stroking it for a second. Her children often grew restless, but it seemed to her that now that she had settled down, they had too. Her heart burn hadn't gone away and Carol had never said a word about it to anybody. She could tough it out the old fashioned way.

Rose stirred a minute, stretching before huddling back against Carol's warm chest. The air was frosty now as fall began to retreat, letting winter envelope Georgia. The nights were getting colder and longer, which threw everybody off their sleep schedule.

There was no way of telling the time now. The world seemed to have stopped completely, not moving or changing around them as the dead wandered the world, dominating it. Taking lives as it walked.

"I know yer still awake Carol.." Daryl murmured sleepily, shifting slightly. How the hell did he know? He blinked open an eye, looking up at her as his hand snaked to her face, stroking her cheek rhythmically with his thumb.

It was late and Carol could hear Glenn shuffling in from his watch. Daryl sat up slowly, yawning as he did. "Daryl, you need to sleep." Carol said softly, laying a hand on his shoulder as he sat up. No doubt he needed his sleep and by God Carol was not going to deprive him of it.

"I'm goin to make sure yer ok." Daryl said, looking back at her. "I'm gonna take care of you." He said again. He was obviously shaken from the nights encounter. Daryl held her face in his hands as he spoke, saying each word carefully as he did so.

Carol's hands rested on Rose's back as she nodded, holding her close. How could such a sweet creature have possibly come from Merle Dixon, who was the complete opposite of sweet in every way possible?

"But…What if they die?" Carol's voice shook as she thought of the same fate that her children might meet. They would either die before they're born, slaughtered when their young, or bitten when they're older. There is no way for them to be happy. No way for them to raise a family.

"Hell Carol." Daryl almost laughed, but his voice shook a little too as he tried to think of what to say. "I think we'll have some badass kids runnin around, Carol."

Carol laughed out loud as he said that, putting a hand over her mouth to muffle the laughs coming out of her mouth. Rose stirred again, this time waking up as Carol's chest moved. Rose's face scrunched up, a wail starting in the pit of her throat as she woke up.

"Shhhh baby…" Carol soothed her, figuring she wanted something to eat. Casting Daryl a look, she pulled out her breast, offering it to the child who took the offering, settling down again quickly as she began to feed.

Carol rocked the baby slowly, looking back at Daryl, who had averted his eyes, an uncomfortable air around him. Daryl still wasn't comfortable with Rose yet, that was apparent. For Christ's sake, that was his brother's child! Carol pushed away the annoyance that was now forming and tucked Rose in again, hugging her close to her chest again.

"Carol, I promise, I'll take care of you." Daryl said once more, leaning forward, brushing his lips against hers as he spoke. Carol nodded, giving him a kiss.

"I love you Daryl." She whispered as he pulled back, sinking back into the pillows. He gave her his half smile back.

"I love ya too Carol."

_**A/N: Thar we are with the first chapter ^^ I suggest, if you haven't already, that you go and read "Stolen Into The Night." Before you read the rest of this if you haven't already, or you'll be a little lost.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hey there y'all I'm back with another update tonight! I've decided what I'm going to be for Halloween! Yup, you guessed it, Daryl Dixon. Gonna be epic. Well, enjoy this next chapter.**_

The fourth month of Carol's pregnancy brought on new challenges as her pregnancy progressed. Her morning sickness had stopped, which Carol knew Daryl thanked his lucky stars that it did. Her stomach had made quite a stretch, and Carol found it difficult to move, let alone breathe.

Her hormones had balanced also and Carol found herself less annoyed at the small things in this new cruel life. It was now the end of November, the nights were longer and colder then before. Daryl often stayed out longer now as he hunted, determined to bring back meat for the group, especially for Carol, who needed the iron and protein in her system.

Rick, Daryl, T-Dog and Glenn had successfully cleared out most of the Prison and the courtyard, having to take each and every walker out one by one. Beth had also proved she could take care herself when Rick had found her, dead walker at her feet in the kitchen of the prison.

Hershel made daily trips to Carol and Daryl's cell to monitor the children and check up on Rose. He was mainly concerned with Carol, as she wasn't getting the nutrients she needed. Her clothes were snug on her body now, and Maggie suggested her and Glenn make a run to get more clothes for her, along with other supplies they needed.

"Hey Carol!" Carl came up behind her, eyes shining as he pulled on her arm.

"What is it?" Carol turned away from the dinner she was making for everybody, holding her stomach between her hands as she did. She never thought she'd feel herself like this again after Ed.

"Look at this!" Carl held up a baby garden snake, eyes shining as he watched the snake writhe and wriggle on his hand, twisting it self in knots. Carol laughed, touching the snake lightly. It was so small, it couldn't hurt a fly. Maybe Carl could keep it.

Carol leaned on the counter, watching Carl as he left, heading towards his cell. Such a nice kid, he was. His mother's secret hadn't changed him a bit, nor had it changed the undying affection he had for Rick. As far as he knew, Rick was his father and not Shane.

Carol was alone again in the kitchen now and she shivered, pulling her shrinking sweater closer around her. The sun was setting now and a surge of panic coursed engulfed Carol. She just wanted Daryl to come back, but she knew it would be at least three hours before he returned for the night.

T-Dog was on watch while Rick took a well needed lie down before dinner. Maggie and Glenn weren't back from their clothes run, Beth was sick and Hershel was attending to her while Carl ran amuk with his new snake. Rose was having a lie down in Hershel's cell while Carol cooked and Carol was thankful that the old man had offered to watch her.

Carol sighed, running her hands up and down her swollen belly. She looked back the dinner she was making and shrugged. It could wait a bit. Carol drew her sweater closer around her small large frame, heading out the door of the kitchen and through the gate outside. Her knife was strapped to his waist in case she ran into trouble, which wasn't likely anymore. This area proved to be secluded, not a thing moving as Carol breathed in the cold November air.

The leaves on the trees began to rustle as the wind whispered through their branches, shaking the Gold and Orange leaves from its limbs. The sun was just about to disappear, casting it's weak orange rays over the trees as it went.

The world was peaceful. It was like hell had never broken loose, or like nobody had died to this horrible disease that was taking everybody she ever cared about away from her. But, if the dead hadn't risen, then she would have never met Daryl. Carol had to be honest, Daryl was the last person she had expected to come to love.

But how could she not love him. He was everything she needed.

"Carol. You shouldn't be out here alone." Carol turned around to see Rick, gun out and rubbing sleep from his eyes, still groggy looking. "It's not safe." He insisted.

Carol smiled. "I just needed to clear my head for a moment." She said softly. "I was about to go inside." She soothed. The worry that was etched on Rick's face softened a bit. Carol knew he was worried for her and her children, but he was also worried about Daryl and what he would do if anything happened to Carol while he was gone.

"He'll be back soon." Rick told her, casting a look into the trees surrounding them and the prison, hand still on his gun. The air was relaxed, yet quiet. Most of the wildlife had gone into hibernation for the winter.

"I know. I just worry to much, that's all." Carol cupped her hands to her belly, stroking her abdomen as she felt her children moving inside of her. Her ankles and feet were swollen now, but that was the price to pay now. Swollen feet in exchange for morning sickness. She'd take it.

"Come on. It's to cold to stay out long." He said, looking around as the sun sank low below the Earth.

Carol nodded, turning to follow her when something pierced her right shoulder blade, followed by the warm feeling of blood trickling down her back as she sank to her knees, pain engulfing her body, ears ringing from the sound of the gunshot. Rick was quick to react, firing his gun off into the woods as he looked down at Carol, his face morphing into a look of horror as he took in her wound.

"Carol!" she registered her name through a haze of pain as she slowly fell to her back, the searing pain in her back worsening as she lay there. Rick continued to fire into the woods, looking around as he yelled in fear for her life.

_**A/N: I need to stop hurting people…**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Wow, I think right now is the best time to put that disclaimer out there, maybe because…..I'm hurting the characters? **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own these wonderful characters (Yet).**_

Daryl stomped through the forest, looking at the night sky as he did so. It was late and he was starting to head back, disappointed from today's hunt. All the animals were goin back to their burrows for the winter to hibernate, making it harder to get fresh meat to the group. Everybody needed the meat, especially Carol.

He hurried along at the thought of her, worry pricking his heart. Daryl didn't like straying to far from the group now. They had lost to many people in such a short amount of time. He thought of Carol again and sighed. Things were getting better. Her hormones weren't as fucked up anymore, which Daryl was still a little confused about.

The fourth month of her pregnancy was better then the last three, but Daryl was still pissed that Carol never mentioned she had heart burn or needed more clothes. She was fucking pregnant and she didn't want the others to worry about her!

Daryl shook his head. That woman. He stopped for a moment, listening intently on his surroundings. The forest was silent except for the occasional rustle of the wind blowing through the trees, yet something didn't feel right in the air.

Daryl set off again, the Prison coming into plain sight again. He squinted, noticing too very far off figures off in the distance. He couldn't see who exactly they were, but he could take a guess. Carol and someone else who was probably telling her to get her ass in the prison.

Daryl watched a minute, tensing as he heard a twig snap behind him. Before Daryl could react, a gun went off behind and he saw Carol go down. Heart pounding wildly, Daryl whipped around, facing a red haired, green eyed woman. Her eyes were wide as she listened, then Rick began to shoot, the bullets hitting trees around them.

Red hot anger lit up inside Daryl as he watched the woman, lunging at her. He hit her with full force, hitting the ground on top of her. He heard her gasp in pain as they hit the ground hard, both of them struggling against each other in the leaves. The woman was trying desperately to get away and Daryl could hear Carol's screams of pain from this distance.

This bitch shot his Carol.

"What the hell were you thinking!" Daryl snarled as the woman, his face an inch away from hers, still on top of her squirming body. Daryl growled, scowling as he pressed her harder to the ground, anger and fear pushing him forward.

The woman didn't answer, whimpering as he crushed her to the ground. Daryl looked back at the distant figures. Rick was carrying Carol now back to the Prison, shouting for help as he ran. Carol. His heart stopped. Where had she been shot?

_The twins._

Daryl took the gun from the woman, jerking her up from the ground by her wrists as he placed the gun to her head. She wasn't going to get away, at least not until he was done with her.

"Yer comin' with me." He growled, urging her forward roughly.

_**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDT WDTDTWDTWD**_

Daryl shook with fear as he kneeled beside Carol's bed, her small figure motionless except for the small movement in her chest as she breathed. Her clothes were soaked in blood from her wound. The bullet had lodged it's self in her right shoulder blade, breaking the bone.

Her skin was blazing hot, which was coming from the infection she was battling now. Daryl's heart dropped as he watched her. What if she wasn't strong enough to take on this infection? What if she died like Lori did, taking the twins with her?

Carol whimpered in her sleep, face scrunched up as she shifted. Daryl placed a hand on her arm as she settled, still whimpering slightly as she slept. She was barely breathing and blood bubbled at her lips as she breathed.

Daryl paced in the cell as Hershel and Rick talked things over, his mind racing as he thought of their prisoner. Ohh the prisoner. Flinging himself from the cell, despite Rick's protests, Daryl launched himself into the closed cell, eyes narrowed as he took in the form of the young woman.

"You!" He growled body tense as he neared her. She back away against the wall, fear written clearly on her face. This was no time for fear. Daryl shoved her against the cement wall, forgetting she was woman and quite frankly not caring if she was or not. He didn't give a fuck. This woman messed with his Carol, and she was gonna get it.

"Who are you!" Daryl growled, his face inches away from hers once again. Her green eyes flashed as he asked and she tried to push him away, but Daryl stayed strong, red tinting his vision as he looked at her. Carol could die because of her and he wanted to know why she pulled the trigger.

Daryl gave her a rough shake, teeth bared as he looked down at her.

"Why did you fire at her!" He asked a different question again, catching the woman off guard. She looked back at him a moment, gaining her strength before she spoke, brushing her red hair out of he eyes.

"I was told to execute any survivors." Her voice was clear as a bell as she spoke. Daryl looked her over. She looked about twenty five, maybe twenty six. She was slim, but then again, who wasn't anymore?

"Who told you this?!" Daryl growled, heart beating as he looked her over again, pressing his arms around her to keep her secure. The woman paused, looking back at him, eyes locked on his.

"She's your woman, isn't she?" the woman asked bravely, bracing herself against Daryl. He scowled, a growl in his throat as he glared at her.

"None of yer business." He snarled. "Now who sent you!"

"The Governor. Leader of Woodbury."

_**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDT WDTWDTWDTWDTWD**_

Daryl hadn't harmed the woman, but he had gotten her name out of her. Elizabeth. Fucking Elizabeth. The Governor? Who the hell names themselves The Governor? Good fucking lord.

"Daryl." Hershel's voice jolted him from his thoughts of who the Governor could be. "She's awake, but she's very weak." Was all he said before Daryl pushed past him, bolting for her bed where Carol lay awake, and her face contorted with pain as she looked back at him.

"Daryl.." Carol's voice cracked and she gasped. She was lying on her back, pillows propped up against her broken bone. T-Dog, Glenn and Maggie had been sent out to the nearest Hospital on emergency measures. Get what they needed and get the fuck out and back to the prison without being noticed.

"No, don't." Daryl soothed best he could, trying not to let his fear shine through. He couldn't loose her. Carol gave him a weak smile, her breath catching in her throat as she took in a deep breath. She tightened her grip around Daryl, looking him in the eyes.

"It's going to be fine." She said strongly, as if she was trying to console him and not herself. "I'll be fine." She said again as Daryl leaned down, his lips brushing hers gently. He let his lips linger, just tasting her and feeling her soft lips against his.

Carol smiled, her eyes heavy as she looked back at him. She rested her left hand on his, clutching it as she fell asleep.

"Daryl." Rick was behind him now. "We need to talk to the prisoner. Find out who exactly the Governor is."

_**A/N: Hope ya liked it :D Now, who is Elizabeth? Huuhhh, and yeessss Woodbury has come at last. Let's see what happens with the badass Governor!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: I have returned my children. I'm here to deliver the next chappie **_

"Please, I swear I didn't know!" Elizabeth squealed, squirming under Daryl, hands pinned above her head. He wasn't going to hurt her as he had hurt Randall, but he was going to get fucking answers if it killed him. Elizabeth squirmed under Daryl's iron grip as he pinned her to the floor. Daryl gave her a vicious shake, growling as he did so. Rick had stood off to the side, watching Daryl, restraining himself until he couldn't anymore.

"Daryl, that's enough." His voice rang with authority as he moved to pull him away from Elizabeth. Daryl didn't move, still on top of the squirming, tear stained woman. She was pale, her eyes dilated with fear as she gazed back at him. This woman may not have known that Carol was pregnant, but she was going to kill her anyways.

"She's not Randall!" Rick warned, narrowing his eyes.

"Well she sure is acting like him!" He snapped, glaring at her. She had messed with his family. Time to pay. The woman bit her lip, letting a small whimper escape her as Daryl shifted, pulling her up by her wrists roughly.

"Randall was a loser." She finally spoke, her voice cracking as she cringed under the icy glare Daryl had given her.

"Wait, you knew Randall?" Rick questioned her, arms folded across his chest. The woman nodded.

"Who didn't know Randall? He was a loser in High school, still is. Or at least _was_." Elizabeth added after a beat. Daryl had pushed her against the wall, letting go of her as he backed away. Elizabeth rubbed her wrist where some purple bruises were beginning to form.

Daryl had sworn never to hurt a woman, but she deserved it. Daryl tensed, listening anxiously for any signs of trouble from the other cells. Carol was resting now, but her temperature had gone up in the past hour. Maggie, Glenn and T-Dog still weren't back with the supplies Hershel needed and Daryl was beginning to think they were trapped.

"Why were you sent to kill us?" Rick asked her seriously, gazing at her. Elizabeth pressed herself harder against the cement, fear etching itself across her face. Daryl didn't think she ever planned on getting caught, or maybe The Governor was going to punish her if she ever got away without killing them all.

The candle Rick lit cast an eerie glow around the room, the candles flicking flame dancing across their faces as they gazed at the petrified woman.

"He ordered me to do it. He said, kill them all or don't come back." Elizabeth said after a long pause, examining her fingers now. There was blood on them, under the finger nails too by what Daryl could see. He didn't know if It were her own, or somebody else's that she had already killed, nor did he care or ever come to come about if this woman was ever injured.

"Who ordered this." Rick asked her, a hint of aggression in his voice as he realized what she was saying to them. Someone very powerful was out to get them. The Governor didn't sound like anybody he'd ever heard of, but if he was ordering people to kill them, he was going to be a problem. A pretty big fucking problem pretty fuckin fast.

Elizabeth didn't answer, her mouth pressed together in a tight line. She didn't want to give anything else away Daryl supposed. It was chilly in the cell and Daryl cast a glance at Rick, who was openly glaring at Elizabeth now as he willed her to speak. Rick was no man to mess with. You were trying to kill his people. His son, his friends and family.

Before Daryl could move towards Elizabeth to hive her another taste of the cold cement beneath his feet, he heard Hershel shouting from the cell he was in. Stopping cold, Daryl whirled around. Carol could be in trouble. Walkers could be at their doors. Of course! Walkers!

Elizabeth had fired that gun and then Rick tried to shoot at her. That gun probably attracted walkers from miles around with the sound of her gun and his. Rick blew out the candle, picking it up as he scrambled out of the cell, leaving Daryl with the prisoner.

Daryl followed quickly in pursuit, shutting the cell door behind him as he went and locking it. They had found the keys to all the cells when they went through the place. The keys came in handy now when Daryl think they wouldn't have. He didn't have time to think of that as he scrambled down the narrow hallway, listening for Rick and Hershel.

What if Carol was dying. Or the twins. Or something was wrong with Baby Rose. Daryl shook his head, overcoming a wave of fear that shook him violently to the core. Daryl gripped his knife tightly in hand, heart hammering as he entered the cell, expecting to see a dying Carol. Yet he only found Rick and Hershel in the corner of the cell, fiddling with an old prison radio.

Carol looked weak, yet her pulse was normal and the steady rise and fall of her chest reassured Daryl that she fine. His heart slowed somewhat and he realized he had never felt this protective of Carol the day he found her, writhing in pain under his brother as he raped her.

Rose lay in bed with Beth, curled against the young girls side as she slept, sucking her thumb. Daryl couldn't help but smile at the child, watching her a moment before realizing she would wake later, hungry for milk only Carol could provide for her. He smiled again, watching her yawn before he heard Hershel again.

"They radioed in Rick." Hershel said quietly as he fiddled with the dials worriedly. Rick nodded as he leaned in to listen to what the man had to say.

"They found what we need for Carol…." He reported. "But they're trapped in the Hospital."

_**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWTD RTWDTWDTWDTWD**_

The cell door slammed shut behind Daryl with a loud clang as he turned around, his eyes laying on Elizabeth who was staring wide eyed at him.

"My pal Rick ain't here to save you." Daryl said menacingly. "I've come for answers, and I'm gonna get 'em"

The woman looked back at him, putting on a brave face as he neared her. She obviously didn't want to be intimidated by him. Her green wide as she pondered what move he was going to make against. Any of them would hurt her, she knew. Of course she knew.

"Are there more of your group." Daryl asked, towering over her as she sat on the cell bed. Elizabeth stared up at him, making it obvious that she did not want to answer the question. Maybe it was because she would be punished, maybe killed, or because she didn't want to give up her group.

Daryl's patience was quickly wearing thin. He had had almost no sleep last night from the stress and worry that was eating away at him as he watched Carol sleep. He never knew you could care this much for a human being as much as he cared about Carol.

"Are there more of you?" Daryl growled at the woman, pulling her off the bed. He wanted to make her suffer for what she had done to his family. Make her suffer and feel the pain Carol was feeling.

"Yes." Elizabeth breathed, her body tensing as she prepared to hit the ground, yet Daryl's hands never left her wrist.

"Why did The Governor send you?" he asked, already knowing the answer. He just wanted to make sure he had heard correctly last night. Elizabeth swallowed nervously as she looked back at him, opening her mouth to speak.

"To execute the humans living in the prison." She answered dryly, her voice rasping as she took in breath.

_Execute_

The way she said it made it sound like they were pesky rodents or fleas, something to kill because they were troublesome…Or not welcome. Was this the same group Randall was from? Maybe whathisface, the Governor was leader of Randall's group. They were a group of nasty sons of bitches too.

"Why!" Daryl asked the question, tightening his grip on her. The sunlight that filtered through the bars of her cell danced across her face, making her green eyes water as she looked back at him.

"Because Blake is going to take back what belongs to us."

_**A/N: Ok, my eyes are dying now. I really need to sleep, but I felt like updating :D thar you are and I will be sure to update again as soon as possible. Angry Daryl…Not pretty. I feel like this is an excellent filler chapter, so yes, until the next update,**_

_**Keep calm and Reedus on.**_

_**-Crowy**_


End file.
